Magic Rising
by TheHunter747
Summary: Firenze and Harry team up to try and prevent Voldemort's return to power. Along the way, they will have to navigate the Ministry of Magic's laws, ancient magical artifacts, and the most treacherous of all, teenage life. Is their determination strong enough, or will their resolve be broken?


A/N: So, this is a 'what if' style story. I think Firenze got screwed over in canon. A bit part in the first book, and then used as a backup teacher to piss Umbridge off in the fifth book. My question? What if he was more? What if he helped Harry, instead of just leaving the instant everything seemed ok? As is standard, I don't own this fandom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FREE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unicorn was beautiful, even in death, Harry thought. He had never before felt such sadness, even in spite of how bad his own life had been. Lying there, broken, the unicorn's body lay silent. Harry knew it would never make a sound again. Even as Malfoy whimpered at some shadow or other, and Fang did the same, Harry approached the body of the unicorn, dropping to his knees once he reached it, the dull pain in his scar not even registering in his mind. Reaching out to pet the flank of the magnificent creature, Harry absently realized that he had started crying at some point. Well, that was fine. If anything deserved to have tears shed over it, it was the body of a unicorn.

The slithering sound from earlier returned, much closer this time. Harry looked up, only to realize that the cloaked... whatever it was, was standing in front of him, it's lips - the only part of it he could see - twisted into an odd cross between a snarl and a sneer. The pain from his scar erupted into white hot agony, as though someone was applying a poker fresh from the fire onto his head. Still, though, he refused to move, refused to give this...monster, what it wanted. He refused to abandon the unicorn's body, even if there was nothing he could do to save it. Glaring defiantly up at whatever this was - maybe a vampire, his mind supplied - he threw his arms out, blocking the path to the unicorn the only way he knew how. Malfoy and Fang had long since fled. Maybe if they reached Hagrid fast enough, he might not die.

The creature raised it's arm, a wand clutched in it's hand, and was about to bring it down, a green light gathering at the end of the wand, when the sound of hoofbeats thundered through the clearing. A large, horse-like something jumped clear over Harry, crashing down onto the monster and sending it sprawling. It recovered quickly, and was about to attack again, when two arrows pierced it. The half man, half horse - centaur, Harry's mind helpfully supplied - turned, shock on his face, only to relax. Harry looked round too, and realized why - Hagrid had arrived. Already reloading his crossbow, Hagrid charged the shadowy monster, but it apparently had had enough, as it turned and fled.

The centaur looked around, but didn't seem to find anything, as he sighed with relief, before walking over to Harry and helping him to his feet.

"Are you well?"

"Um...y-yes. Thank you. What, er, what was that?"

"A foul thing, to be sure. Tell me, Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

Blinking in confusion at the apparent non-sequitar, Harry answered hesitantly. "Um, no. We've only used the horn in potions, but Mr Ollivander said the tail hair could be used in wands, I think?"

Nodding, the centaur continued. "That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one with nothing to lose, but everything to gain, would do so. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are but an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure, so innocent, to save yourself, that from the moment the blood touches your lips, you shall have but a half life, a cursed life."

"But... if you're going to be cursed forever, what would the point be? Wouldn't death be better?"

"Perhaps. But what if you only needed to live long enough to get your hands on something else? Something that could restore you to your full power? Tell me, Harry Potter, do you know what is held in the castle at this very moment?"

"In the castle? The Philosopher's Stone?! Then you mean... that was... Voldemort?"

"Indeed. Your friends are waiting for you to return with them. I wish to speak with you again. Meet me in two days time, on the west shore of the lake, at midday. My name is Firenze. Good luck, Harry Potter."

With that, the centaur - Firenze - turned and nodded to Hagrid, who returned the gesture, before galloping off into the forest. Idly, Harry noticed he was heading the same way the shadow - Voldemort - had gone, and wondered if he was trying to make sure Voldemort wouldn't be coming back into the forest.  
Walking back to the castle, he spent most of the trip silent, being propped up by Hermione and Neville. Just before Malfoy headed down to the dungeons - was that where the Slytherin common rooms were? - Harry called out to him. Turning, he raised an eyebrow, obviously puzzled.

"Thanks for getting Hagrid so quickly."

It wasn't every day that you got to see Draco Malfoy shocked, but Harry had managed it. Eventually, Malfoy nodded, acknowledging his thanks, before heading down to the dungeons, while the three Gryffindors headed to the tower. Climbing into his bed, Harry's thoughts were erratic, his mind chasing itself in circles, always coming back to the same thing. 'That was Voldemort.' Eventually, he fell asleep, his dreams filled with dead unicorns and green light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DOBBY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Might not seem too different to the book, but the stage is being set. And as I can't stand canon!Harry, mine is going to be a little more awesome. As always, review and let me know what you think!


End file.
